


"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 9

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Survival, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, S/M, b/d, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair watch Thomas, Michael, and Jason in an SM scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", chapter 9

## "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 9

By Alexis Rogers

Author's homepage: <http://www.calweb.com/users/a/arogers/>

WARNING: The following story contains graphic descriptions of consensual sex between two or more men. The story also contains elements of consensual *bdsm*, as well as nudity and the discussion of sexual topics with fictional characters under the age of eighteen. (Please note that the age of consent is not the same in all parts of the world.) I generally use the term *bdsm* to cover the concepts that, for me, fall under the label of Sexual Magic (SM). *bdsm* includes, but is not limited to, bondage, domination, sadomasochism, elements of Domination/submission [D/s], anal stimulation including enemas and fisting, sex toys, spanking, discipline, corporal punishment, whipping, and slave training. If any of this offends you, why did you skip the warning on the previous page and come here? 

If you insist on reading this after reading all the warnings and still don't like it, I don't want to hear about it. I have the right to write this story; you have the right to read or _not_ read. 

Of course, if you read it and liked it, ego strokes are welcome at arogers@calweb.com 

If you are under the age of consent where you are, obey the laws or change them. 

This story requires the knowledge of "The Sentinel" in general and the episode, "Survival" in particular. The show airs on UPN in the U.S. on Wednesday nights. For more information about the show or where you can watch it, see the website at http://world.std.com/~sentinel/ Disclaimer: "The Sentinel", Jim Ellison, Blair Sandburg, Simon Banks, Dawson Quinn and the panther belong to the great folks at Pet Fly Production, Burbank  & Vancouver. The rest of the fictional characters belong to the author. This story was produced for the sole purpose of entertaining the author and a few friends. It was not meant to infringe on the rights of any of the legal owners. 

Do not forward or otherwise move this story to any website, discussion list or other place without the knowledge and consent of the author. 

* * *

"All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 9  
by Alexis Rogers  
8 June 1997 

"Oh, hi," Thomas greeted, sporting black leather pants and a studded leather shoulder harness, when Jim and Blair entered the large dark room. "Jason was afraid you wouldn't show." 

"We almost didn't," Blair admitted, leaning on his crutches and pushing the sleeves to his baggy sweats up his arms. "Jim has some concerns." 

"We know, but Jason would have been very disappointed if you weren't here." Thomas led the way to a corner of the room where the lighting was dim and helped Blair into one of the chairs in the curtained area and arranged another chair with a pillow for Blair's injured leg. "He asked me to explain what's going to happen because he didn't want to break the mood when he and Michael get here." Thomas put the crutches against the wall out of the way and directed Jim to sit next to Blair. "Please note the way out of this room because later it'll be crowded and noisy down here and the lighting might be disorienting. If you need to leave, please be as quiet as possible. There are restrooms at various spots around the room; they are marked with the red triangular lights. Michael and Jason helped design this room for the best atmosphere and safety. And safety is a big issue around here." 

"Like how?" Blair asked. 

"The emergency equipment and first aid kits are in the restrooms and part of my job is to make sure that everything is where it should be and that nothing's missing." Thomas placed a hand on Blair's shoulder. "Do you remember when I told you not to piss Lloyd off?" 

"Yeah," Blair replied. 

"That's sound advice from someone who has pissed Lloyd off." Thomas walked a few steps away from Blair. "A couple of years ago, I was really hot for this guy, and Michael was going to let me top him for the first time. Well, I was so busy thinking about my evening that I forgot to check the emergency equipment. Lloyd discovered my oversight before the evening had progressed very far, so there was no incident, but my punishment was something else." 

"Punishment?" Jim choked as he pushed out of his chair, pacing and trying to control the anxiety. 

"Lloyd practices corporal punishment, and let me tell you, it works. Most of us who get dumped in Lloyd and Charlie's lap have never had much structure in our lives, so we are faced with a dramatic change -- and for most of us, it makes a big difference. Anyway, the next morning, Lloyd made a public spectacle of me. He and Michael restrained me in one of the large outdoor supports we use when we play outside and Lloyd whipped me, in front of everyone here, after announcing what I had done. So, I'm hanging there, naked and helpless, thinking I really screwed up, but I can handle it. Then, just before Lloyd hits me with the belt, Michael's bull whip sails past my ear, close enough for me to feel the air move. I jumped as much as the restraints would allow when I heard the damn pop. I thought Michael was using that whip on me and it scared me so much I pissed all over myself. Lloyd hit me twenty times and Michael popped the whip each time. I think at least half my audience thought Michael was using the whip on me and it got their attention as well." 

"And?" Blair prodded. 

"Lloyd left me hanging there for over an hour, to make sure I, and everyone else, understood there was no margin for error on safety rules. Finally, Michael and Jason took me down and pampered me while Michael explained that Lloyd was really angry with me and that I had to scrub the entire dungeon floor on my hands and knees." Thomas chuckled. "Then Michael told me about the first time Lloyd had punished him because he was so busy daydreaming about Jason that he failed a chemistry exam." 

"So what's the point?" Jim was panicked again, rubbing his sweaty hands against his sweats and wishing he had on another layer of clothes. "That sounds like abuse to me." 

"No," Thomas shook his head. "I made a serious mistake, one that I won't ever make again, but he used a little theater and a little humiliation to drive home a point to me, and everyone else. We do _not_ play games with safety. And I might have started scrubbing this floor alone but before I was finished everyone was in here helping. Personally, I had a harder time because I pissed on myself than because Lloyd left welts on my butt. And everyone else knew they could make the same mistake and end up with the same punishment -- so the emergency and first aid equipment gets checked a lot because when we need it -- and we have -- we don't have time for bolt cutters or bandage shears _not_ to be there." 

"So you're telling me I better eat?" Blair grinned. 

"And anything else Lloyd tells you to do." Thomas returned the smile. 

"So where is everyone?" Jim paced, more nervous than ever. 

"Usually the action doesn't start until later, but Jason and Michael want to leave early in the morning in order to be home in time for Mass, so they're starting early," Thomas explained. 

"Can you tell us more about what to expect?" Blair asked. 

"Sure." Thomas flipped a light switch which focused bright light on a wooden and leather structure. "Jim, can you give me a hand so I can get the set up finished?" 

"What is that thing?" Jim pointed to the odd looking saw horse. 

"It's called a spanking horse. Jason designed this one for his own personal tastes. It has padding and restraints where he wants them and it supports him so that his body is not straining anywhere and Michael doesn't have to bend unnecessarily during the scene. It gets bolted to the floor here so that there is no possibility that the thing moves." Thomas knelt on the floor and fastened the connector. "It's the last one that's really tough because Michael wants a tight fit. He's a master with a whip, but it's damn hard to deliver those blows if the target is moving, and even a well trained slave like Jason will give in to the urge to squirm." 

"Can we see the rest of the room?" Blair was clearly curious. 

"I'll show you around tomorrow because I need to get this finished, but you can see the rest of the space that Michael and Jason will be using." Thomas flipped a couple more switches and the corner became clearly visible. After he moved a couple of heavy drape curtains, a bed was visible. "They like to finish here, then sleep without having to go back to their room. And since they've been doing this for a while, they know the timing and the outcome. " 

"And that?" Blair pointed to a peg board wall filled with whips, paddles, belts, and riding crops. 

"Michael's toys," Thomas grinned. "Jason wants the full treatment tonight because they haven't had the opportunity to do this in a while. Between the fasting, exercise, cleansing routines, massages and stuff, these guys can take a full day to complete a scene. You should see Michael shave Jason; it's incredibly erotic. And I have no idea how much goes into planning one because Michael rarely does the same scene twice." 

"Where are they now?" Blair asked. 

Thomas and Jim pushed the horse until the final fastener was in place. "Necking in their room. They haven't had sex in a week, another build up for tonight, and Michael always makes sure Jason knows how much he's loved before the main event starts." 

"Will you be here for the main event?" Jim looked around the room. 

"Yeah. Michael likes to have help for a long session because his arm gets tired. I usually do the cuddly stuff because I'm not as good with the implements as Michael is." 

"Cuddly stuff?" Jim sputtered. 

"Rubbing oil on Jason, or spraying him with water or rubbing his shoulders, or holding the urinal if he has to pee -- bound slaves do not have bathroom privileges. Michael may let me do some of the heavy stuff tonight because he likes to kiss and fondle Jason but can't do that and spank him at the same time." 

"And you're sure this is fun?" Jim said sarcastically. 

"If you see Jason in the morning, you'll know he enjoyed himself. He'll be mellow and relaxed and in a very good mood; so will Michael, because Jason is happy." 

"I'm a little confused," Jim admitted. "Michael is going to beat Jason and that's going to make him happy, but Lloyd beat you and it was punishment?" 

Thomas removed bottles of chilled water from a small bar refrigerator near the bed, then filled a large plastic cup with water before covering it with a lid and inserting a straw. "Even though the actions are the same, I can guarantee that punishment from Lloyd does not begin to compare with a _scene_ from Lloyd. He can skip a strip a leather across your bare butt and make you scream with pleasure or he can strike you so you remember not to make the same mistake again." 

"And you know this from personal experience?" Jim continued. 

"Yeah. No one around here tops unless they've bottomed first. And you never use a device on someone else that hasn't been used on you. And you can bet that I don't break _any_ of Lloyd's rules." 

"So, Chief," Jim looked at Blair, "if you want to play these games, you have to be a slave, too." 

Blair grinned. 

"You've done this before." Jim was flabbergasted. 

"Come on, man," Blair retorted, "are you telling me that you've never been exposed to the SM/leather world? You worked Vice." 

Thomas put a bucket of ice under the spanking horse. "What a cop sees working Vice is not what we do here. This is safe, sane, and consensual sex play for the purpose of expanding or defining a relationship. No illegal substances are allowed on the premises and any scenes involving golden showers or fisting are done in an area where clean up is easy." 

"Fisting?" Jim snapped. "You mean shoving a fist up some guy's ass?" 

"Shoving is not the way it's done, but yes, in the process a fist does find it's way into an ass. Maybe, sometime in the future, Michael and Jason will let you watch when they do a 69 fisting -- they do each other at the same time. It's incredible." 

"You seem to know a lot about their sex lives," Jim stated. 

"They have been my sexual partners for two years." 

"I'm outta here." Jim started for the door. 

"James Joseph," Blair ordered, "get your butt back over here and sit down." 

Jim was silent for a moment, remembering his promise to Blair to see this through, then complied. 

"You're involved with Michael and Jason?" Blair asked Thomas. 

"We're sex partners. They both like group sex and I enjoy being between two men who love each other like they do. You can feel the emotion as strongly as you can smell the sex." 

Michael, dressed in black, well-worn leather, entered leading Jason, wearing his chain harness and his nipple ring, on a leash attached to a cockring. His cock was erect and wet with excitement. 

Thomas hastened to lower the lights, leaving only the soft glow from the bedside tables. 

When Michael stopped near Jim and Blair, Jason dropped to his knees and clasped his hands behind his back. 

Michael reached for Thomas, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him. "Are you ready for us?" 

"Yes, master." Thomas lowered his head in a respectful bow. 

Stepping in front of Blair, Michael lifted Blair's chin and kissed him. "I'm glad you made it." 

"Yes, master." Blair whispered. 

Jim glared at Michael, daring him to touch. 

"James," Michael acknowledged, then turned toward Jason. Removing the leash, he handed it to Thomas, who hung it on the pegboard. 

Thomas returned with a blindfold that Michael placed over Jason's eyes. "I love you," Michael promised Jason, before helping him rise. After removing the harness, Michael sucked the nipple ring into his mouth, causing Jason to shiver. Then Michael assisted Jason onto the spanking horse. 

Thomas turned the lights back up and helped Jason lay face down on the horse, his genitals carefully inside a padded hole that Michael could reach from the back of the horse, which he did before fastening the restraints around Jason's ankles. 

After fastening the wrist restraints, Thomas secured a wide padded strap over Jason's lower back, protecting his kidneys. "Do you want a butt plug, Master Michael?" 

Michael caressed Jason's ass. "I've already done that. I wanted to spend some time worshipping his body and I rimmed him thoroughly, so while he was relaxed, I took advantage of it. 

"Ummm," Jason wiggled on the table. 

Michael adjusted the lighting, focusing three lights on Jason's body. Jim could feel their warmth. 

"Are you ready, my pet?" Michael asked as he caressed Jason's ass. 

"Uh-huh," Jason responded. 

Flipping a switch, Michael set low, rhythmic music to fill the area. After kissing each of Jason's cheeks, Michael swatted hard with his hand in time to the drum beat of the music. 

Jim watched in rapt attention as Michael's hand fell again and again, listening to the drum beat, Jason's breathing, Thomas's soft words of encouragement as he stroked Jason's shoulders, and Blair's heart rate, which increased as the minutes passed. 

The music changed to something gentle, the insistent drum beat disappearing. Michael kissed the reddened flesh, then sprayed cool water from a mist bottle. 

Jason moaned. 

Moving to the peg board, Michael selected a ping pong shaped leather paddle, then offered it to Thomas. 

He knelt in front of Jason and kissed him gently, then moved to take the paddle. "How many?" he whispered. 

"I'm set for thirty, but let's see after twenty." 

Michael moved to Jason's head while Thomas took his position on Jason's left, paddle ready. When the music changed, Thomas swung the paddle. 

Jason sobbed. 

Michael knelt so his face was close to Jason's. "I'm gonna take you flying, baby." 

Thomas hit Jason again. 

"Michael," Jason pleaded. 

"I'm here, just like always. Relax into the pain. Be one with your body." 

Jason stifled a sob with the next blow. 

"No, baby, let it go." Michael waited until after the next blow, then continued his soothing litany. "Breathe, baby, deep breath, count, one, two, three, let it go." 

Thomas struck again and Michael went through the breathing exercise. After five swats, Jason was into the breathing, then moaned as the paddle struck his ass. 

Michael watched Thomas, then ran his fingers under the lambswool and leather blindfold covering Jason's eyes. Next he checked the wrist restraints, opening and refastening each one between blows. After the twentieth strike, Thomas looked at Michael, who mouthed the word "random". 

Thomas skipped the next beat then worked ten blows without any rhythm and varied the strength and sound. 

When the music quieted, Jason was sobbing quietly. "Cucumber," he finally managed to say. 

Michael lifted the cup of water and placed the straw between Jason's lips. "Easy, baby, just a little." 

When Michael took the straw away, Jason whispered, "Pee, I need to pee." 

"Okay, baby, we'll take care of you." He kissed Jason's forehead. "You're such a good boy and I love you." 

Thomas returned the paddle to the peg board and reached under the spanking horse for the urinal, which he handed to Michael as he walked around Jason. 

Michael got down on his knees under Jason and slipped the plastic jar around his cock while Thomas circled his thumbs on Jason's temples. 

When Jason finished, Michael handed it in Jim's direction and pointed to the restroom. 

Glad for a reason to leave the intensity of the room, Jim eagerly took the container and escaped. It was still quiet in the rest of the dungeon as Jim stepped through heavy drapes into a brightly lit, sparkling clean white restroom that contained the usual sinks, urinals, and doored stalls. He emptied the jar into a urinal, then rinsed it out in the sink. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed he was almost as white as the walls of the room. He splashed water on his face, then reached for paper towels to dry it. At the left end of the room were three large shower stalls, their curtains pulled to the side. On the other end was a large deep tub and another shower stall which contained a gurney, a number of different size tubing and a bright red enema bag. Leaning against the wall, Jim craved a cigarette in a way he had not done since the days in Peru when he had finally smoked all he could find in the wreckage of the plane. 

The snap of a whip and Jason's scream jerked Jim back to the present. 

Bolting out the door, Jim stopped short when Thomas placed a finger on his lips. The only sound in the room was a whip snapping and Jason's screams, but Michael was hitting Jason with a leather strap that looked like a belt without a buckle. _Theater_ Thomas had said earlier when he described this scene. Effective, Jim realized. Jason could think he was being horse whipped without the physical damage. It was sensory deprivation and alteration. Michael was playing with Jason's mind while he played with Jason's body. 

Blair grabbed Jim's hand as he slumped into his chair. The snap of the whip was loud in the otherwise quiet room. Placing Jim's hand over his bulging cock, Blair brought their mouths together for a bruisingly demanding kiss. 

_Damn,_ Jim thought as he pulled back, staring at his lover. _This really turns him on._

When the sounds of the whip stopped and the soft music began again, Jason was crying. 

Michael replaced the belt on the peg board and changed places with Thomas again. Kissing the top of Jason's head, he mumbled. "I love you, baby, you're so good and so strong. I'll release you soon and it'll be so good." He leaned over to massage Jason's shoulders while Thomas donned a pair of examination gloves, snapping the latex, which made a distinctive sound. 

Jason flinched. 

Thomas clinked ice cubes as he grabbed several in his gloved hands and ran them over Jason's abused fleshed. 

Jason whimpered and pushed his head into Michael's chest. 

Thomas ran the ice along the inside of Jason's legs and around his balls. 

Jason shivered. 

Thomas dropped the ice into a plastic bucket under the spanking horse, then removed the flesh colored butt plug from Jason's ass, removed the condom and trashed it before placing the rubber plug in the same bucket as the ice cube. Taking a tube of KY out of the refrigerator, he squirted the cold gel into his hand and slipped gloved fingers inside Jason's body. 

Blair shivered as he crushed Jim's hand. 

Jason moaned and Michael slid back so he could cup Jason's chin and kiss him. 

Thomas took a thick black dildo about fifteen inches long from the peg board and covered it with a condom before smearing lube over it, then slowly inserted eight inches into Jason. When he had accepted the rubber bulk, Thomas began to fuck him with it. 

Jason was gasping for air when Michael signaled Thomas to stop. He removed the dildo and placed it in the bucket with the butt plug. 

Michael gave Jason more water through the straw while Thomas took another butt plug from the toy display; this one had a battery pack attached by a thin white wire. After preparing it, Thomas eased it into Jason's ass, then secured the battery case to the spanking horse with a piece of paper tape. 

When Thomas turned the small dial. Jim could hear the vibrations and was not surprised when Jason winced and called for Michael. 

"Easy, baby, soon, very soon." Michael stood and crooked his finger at Jim. "Come here." 

Releasing Blair's hand, Jim stood in front of Michael, who handed him a bottle of massage oil. "I want you to rub this over his shoulders and back. Gently. Then I want you to whisper reassurances to him, like Thomas and I have been doing. You may even kiss him, if you wish. He'd like that, only he's too far out of it to tell you so." 

Jim looked at Blair, who nodded affirmation. 

Michael stopped in front of Blair and kissed him, then proceeded to take a nasty looking, multi lashed whip from the peg board. After running the leather through his hands, he handed the whip to Thomas. "I need you to do it," he said quietly, then rummaged through a small black bag, swallowed a pill dry and pulled out a tube of cream. 

"Master Michael?" 

"You can do it, Thomas. Shoulders, butt, upper thighs. Use the second cassette when you're ready to start. Jim, when Thomas is ready, sit on the floor and do Jason's arms and fingers. Talk to him, please, softly, seductively, like you'd talk to Blair." 

"Sure, sure," Jim mumbled, having no clue what to do. 

Michael dropped on the floor in front of Blair and handed him the tube. "My right shoulder. I need you to use this." 

"Sure, man." Blair unhooked and removed the shoulder harness and let his finger slide over the nipple ring. "Do you know how hot you look?" 

"What I know," Michael hissed, "is that my shoulder hurts like hell and I need to get it under control so I can finish what I started." 

"Sure, what's wrong?" Blair squeezed the salve into his hands, then warmed it and massaged Michael's shoulder. 

"Wrenched it last week." 

Blair nodded to the prone Jason. "He doesn't know?" 

Michael grimaced. "No, and there'll be hell to pay when he finds out, but he needs this, we need this. Some days I don't even have time to tell him good morning." 

Blair smiled at Jim. "Yeah, I know how that goes." 

Jason moaned incoherently as Thomas struck him with the leather whip. 

When Jason tried to lift his head, Jim leaned forward and brought their mouths together. Jason maintained the contact until Jim pulled back and then he tried to follow. "Easy, guy, relax, go with it," Jim mumbled. 

"Harder, Blair, I need that stuff rubbed in deep," Michael ordered quietly. 

"I don't think you should do this," Blair countered. 

"And I ordered you _not_ to sleep with Jim last night." 

"I needed to," Blair defended. 

"Well, I need to do this for the same reason." Michael wiggled his fingers. "I'll only use one more implement on him instead of the two I had planned. He's almost ready so it won't matter." 

Blair put more salve on his hands. "Where is he?" 

"You've had some experience?" 

"A little," Blair shrugged. 

"Almost euphoric. The endorphins, adrenaline, and need for sexual release are driving him out of his mind. By the time we move him to the bed, he won't know anything except the sound of my voice and the feel of my cock." 

"If you're as hard as I am," Blair whispered, "you won't last long." 

"I'm very close, but Jim," Michael nodded his head in Jim's direction, "is going to be difficult." 

"I can handle Jim," Blair stated. 

Michael ran his hand over the bulge in Blair's pants. "I think you might at that -- but you remember the rules I gave you. You're recovering from surgery and I don't want the wound re-opened." 

"Yes, Master Michael," Blair teased. 

Michael stood and stretched his arms, swinging them in wide circles around his body. When he appeared satisfied with the movement, he took the riding crop from its place on the peg board. Thomas stepped back and Michael ran the end of the crop across Jason's ass. "Are you still with me?" 

"Ummmm," Jason replied without moving. 

Michael spent five minutes using the crop in time to the music Thomas set to play, then told him, "Get the bed ready." 

Jason moaned and Jim stroked his fingers. 

"Jim, release the wrist straps," Michael instructed, then struck Jason again. "It's just Velcro." 

Thomas pulled the covers down on the bed and fluffed the pillows before returning to stand beside Jason. "Ready." 

Michael nodded and returned the riding crop to its place on the wall. 

Thomas undid the large strap around Jason's lower back, released his ankles and removed the butt plug. "Jim, give me a hand; we need to get him on the bed, but be very careful because he is so out of it. We don't want to hurt him." 

After Jason was stretched out on his side and the blindfold removed, Michael crawled into the bed behind him. "Thomas, I can't do this without your help." 

"Okay." Thomas added more lube inside Jason's ass, then slid a condom over Michael's cock before guiding it in. 

"Do Jason," Michael ordered as he pushed into Jason and pulled their bodies close. 

Thomas crawled onto the bed, working Jason's cock with his hand. 

Blair hobbled from his chair to stand beside Jim, who was hanging onto the bed's metal footboard, and grabbed his hand. 

The bed rocked with the movement of Michael thrusting into Jason while Thomas turned so he could pull Jason's cock into his mouth. The men were silent while a string quartet played softly in the background. Jim could hear the sounds of other people in the large room but none of that interfered with the ritual happening before his eyes. 

It was not long before Thomas sat up and wiped his hand across his mouth. He patted Jason's soft genitals, then ran his hand down Michael's leg. "Now, master, do it now." 

After several more thrusts, Michael lay quietly, breathing in unison with Jason. 

Thomas put his finger to his lips as he backed off the bed. "They'll be out for a while, joined like that, then they'll move into regular sleep as Jason turns over to face Michael, but they won't be doing anything else tonight." 

"Good," Jim grumbled, "can we go back to our room?" 

Blair was squirming against the footboard. "I agree," he said, "I _really_ need to go back to our room." 

Thomas smiled, then turned off the lights over the saw horse. "I'll say you do. You'd need a tent to hide that boner." 

"Please, Jim," Blair pleaded as he placed Jim's hand on his crotch, "this is painful." 

"Go," Thomas said. "I'll check on you later, after I tuck in the Sleeping Beauties here." 

* * *

End "All You Need Is a Cape, Ellison.", Chapter 9.

 


End file.
